


More

by thisishowwelearntobebrave



Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PleaseSomeoneBatheMeInHolyWater, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisishowwelearntobebrave/pseuds/thisishowwelearntobebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noona goes on a date with Jimin, but may end up with more than she wished for by the end of the night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I worried over this for days, and it was exhausting...lol. I left it with the possibility of continuing, if anyone might want that kind of thing... Just make sure you have a fan and plenty of water to quench your thirst before you read this. Please let me know if you want...MORE...(giggles)

MORE  
By  
@ThisIsHowWeLearnToBeBrave 

 

The force of being slammed against the wall had your breath leaving you in an undignified whoosh just before the pressure of his mouth on your pulse point caused you to gasp in the next moment. Soft, plump lips made a wet trail across your skin, leaving your neck and collarbone tingling from the heat and pressure. Your eyes rolled back in pleasure as strong fingers tangled themselves in the hair at your nape and tugged gently, forcing your head back to give him more access. His hot mouth moved up to your ear, his breath harsh as it left him, and he spoke against the shell of your ear, "God, Y/N, you're so beautiful. I've wanted to do this since the moment we met." You leveled your gaze to his, a smirk gracing your lips as you said, "Well, you have me here now, so what are you gonna do with me?" The groan that left him sent shivers down your spine and his unspoken answer was to press his lips roughly against yours, his hot tongue sneaking between your willing lips and dancing with yours.

The pressure of his fingers digging into your hip told you that there would probably be pretty lilac finger marks branded there come morning, but you couldn't find it in your lust-fogged brain to give a damn at that moment. All you wanted was more--more kisses, more heat, more of him--and he seemed more than willing to give it to you, if the hardness you felt pressing against your belly was any indication. Sliding your hand down to the front of his jeans, you pressed against the heat of him, pulling a strangled groan from his beautiful throat, his passion-thick voice raspy at your ear, "Noona, please...don't tease me." You slid your other hand up and tugged at his dark hair, lifting his glittering eyes to yours, leaning in to brush your lips briefly against his panting mouth. "Oh, don't worry, baby boy, I'm sure we'll both get everything we want tonight, and more."

Neither one of you saw the dark shape detaching itself from the shadows of the living room, and you both jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Yah, Kookie! You scared the shit out of us both!" Jimin scolded, pulling you behind him as he glared at his bandmate. Jungkook flipped the light switch on the wall behind him and leaned against the door frame, folding his arms across his chest as he watched you both, his mouth twisted in amusement and his head tilted curiously. "I thought you said they were all out for the night, Jimin..." Even as the words left your mouth, you had a feeling you already knew what was happening. Although you couldn't see Jimin's face, the twinkle in Kookie's eyes told you that you had been played.

Jungkook chuckled softly, "Hyung, you didn't tell her?" Jimin hung his head for a moment, defeated, and then cautiously raised his gaze to yours, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke: "Well, see, Noona...I really like you, and I may have said it around Kookie, too, and he said he liked you as well, so..." He left the words hanging unspoken in the air, but instead of getting angry at him and leaving like you should have done, your naughty thoughts shifted to rearrange the scenario to everyone's advantage. "So, you both like me and you thought I'd be down to share?" Jimin's face was heavy with worry, his bottom lip clutched tightly between his teeth, while Kookie's cheeky quirked eyebrow told you he knew exactly how you would answer even before the words left your lips.

You decided to wipe the smirk off his lips...momentarily. Walking away from them both, you stopped in the middle of the room, your hands on your hips, you shook your head as you mumbled: "These two are unbelievable!" You sighed loudly and spun around to face them. "If..IF I say yes, I am the one in charge...deal?" Jimin's relief was palpable and he let out the breath he was holding in a rush, his head nodding quickly. "Yes, Noona, anything you want!" He was so eager that you almost broke the stern act and giggled at his enthusiasm. One down...but you started to get a little bit worried as Jungkook pushed himself off the wall and moved to where you stood, looming over you, his arms still crossed across his (damn, when did he get so buff?) broad chest. You didn't back down, though, and even though your heart was beating out of your chest, you met his gaze just as forcefully. "Ok...this time." His words brought relief and caused heat to curl low in your belly at the same time at the implications they left shading the space between you two. This was gonna be one hell of a long night...

You waited with bated breath as Jungkook still stood in front of you, his eyes glittering dangerously. He was so close you could feel the heat radiating off him, and the dominance just oozed from his every pore, washing over you in waves, flooding your senses and your already soaking wet panties even more. His eyes flickered to your mouth as you licked your parched lips, and you startled as he moved toward you lightning-quick and leaned down to press his mouth harshly against yours. Jungkook groaned as he felt your hands slide up to settle against the back of his neck, and he tugged you so tightly against his lean body you could feel every muscle taut and hard as it rippled under his skin.

Not to be forgotten, Jimin pressed against your back, his plush lips sliding across your bared shoulder, following the trail of his fingers as they slid your dress strap out of the way. You felt faint and dizzy, your head spinning from the combination of not enough breath due to Kookie's mouth on yours and the realization setting in that this was actually happening with them both. The evening had started with just you and Jimin, and you never expected the two of you to be heavy petting in the boys' living room, let alone you, Jimin, and Jungkook. When you felt Jungkook's hands sliding up to draw the hem of your dress up to bare your thighs, you snapped out of your pleasure-haze and remembered that you wanted to be the one in control. Pulling yourself out of their grasp, you took a deep breath and tried to put on your best sexy face as you spoke: "So, why don't we move this little party to somewhere more private and comfortable?"

Before you could even take another breath, you were squealing as you found yourself staring at Jungkook's tempting tight-jeans-clad ass because he had rushed over and bodily hauled you over his shoulder. As you swatted uselessly at his back and ass you tried to raise your head to meet Jimin's eyes, but soon gave up because your hair was obscuring your view. Your struggles were quickly brought to a halt by the sharp slap of a hand connecting to your right ass cheek. The sting of it tore a gasp from your lips that stuttered into a low moan as the heat spread across the tender flesh. Jungkook's low rumbling voice sent shivers down your spine: "Careful, Noona...you wouldn't want me to drop you on your pretty head." You squirmed against the strong grip of his arms across the back of your knees only to be stilled once again by a stinging slap to the other cheek. You regained yourself enough to start to protest, but before the words could even be spoken, you were dumped unceremoniously onto the bed, where you bounced a little before landing in a very unladylike sprawl across the dark blue comforter.

Shoving your hair from your face in annoyance, you lifted your eyes to find both of them staring at you, dark eyes glassy and pupils blown wide from want. Jungkook's tongue swept across his parted lips and a soft "Oh, Noona..." tumbled from Jimin's pretty pout which ended in a breathy moan. He reached down to not-so-subtly adjust the hard outline that pressed urgently at the zipper of his jeans, grunting lowly when his hand made contact. You looked down at yourself, curious to see why they were both so transfixed on you, and you gasped as you saw that the skirt of your dress had been flipped up as you fell onto the bed, and your pretty pink lace panties were now in full view of both men. They were so wet at this point they were nearly see through, and you had barely even been touched by either of them yet.

Once again you gave voice to your frustration, trying to break their unwavering focus on your semi-nudity. "Yah, Jeon Jungkook! I said I was in control, remember?" His lips quirked at your reminder and he cocked his head as he spoke, "Ok, so...be in control. Tell us what you want us to do to you, Noona. Because if you don't say something soon, I might just take your precious control from you, and do whatever I want to you…” You trembled at his words, the heat coiling dangerously in your gut as you bit your lip to hold the moan down that threatened to claw its way out of your throat. Taking a deep breath, you moved up onto your knees in front of them both and unzipped your dress before slowly pulling it over your head and letting it drop to the floor beside the bed. You were only in your matching pink lace bra and panties now, and you artfully spread yourself back against the pillows and leveled what you hoped was a sexy and commanding gaze at them before you spoke again. “Clothes off, both of you…down to just underwear.” Jimin quickly reached back in that way that boys do that one-handed pull from behind their head and pulled his shirt off and tossed it somewhere behind him, his lip caught once again between his teeth and his eyes glued to yours. As he shifted to unbuckle his belt, you moved your focus onto Jungkook who was taking his sweet time despite your order. His eyes never left you, a challenging smirk twisting his lips as his long fingers slowly slid each button free on his too-big white shirt.

You knew from being hauled so closely against him earlier that he was NOT listening to the company’s no-gym rule, because even with his youth, you didn’t just magically get a body like that being lazy. You unconsciously licked your lips as the last button came free and he shrugged his shoulders to let the material whisper to the floor. He cocked his head in that teasing way again and slowly ran his hands down his chest and flat abdomen, fingertips teasing all the way down to his belt buckle. “Still with us, Noona? You seem…distracted.” At his words, you looked up at Jimin who had already done as you said and stood in only his very form-fitting red boxer briefs, gazing at you with a teasing grin on his pillowy mouth. A sudden devilish idea swept through your dirty mind, and you licked your lips slowly, tilting your head the same way Jungkook had before you spoke: “Kiss him.” You looked directly at Jungkook, carefully gauging his reaction, and it almost seemed as if he would refuse until he turned his body toward Jimin. You could see Jimin was nervous (or maybe excited, if the hitch in his breathing meant anything) and his eyes shifted between yours and Kookie’s quickly before they fluttered shut at the sudden press of Kookie’s mouth on his. Jungkook wrapped one hand around Jimin’s left hip and the other slid up to tangle in his dark hair and tug, drawing a groan from the shorter man. He pressed himself right up against Jimin and rolled his hips, rocking against him slowly. You were so focused on their hips grinding that you were taken by surprise when Kookie spoke again: “What now, Noona?”

Glassy eyes quickly clearing with a shake of your head, you hoped your voice came out stronger than it sounded to you: “Jimin, help Jungkookie finish getting undressed…maybe tease him a little bit.” You added a smirk, flicking your gaze up to see Jungkook’s reaction as your words sunk in. He only did that little head-tilt again, his tongue slowly slipping out to wet his bottom lip before he turned his eyes back to Jimin, whose hands trembled slightly as they worked to undo the taller man’s belt. Jimin took a deep breath and wet his lips before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the left side of Jungkook’s neck, continuing the slick trail down to his collarbone and sucking softly, causing Kookie’s eyes to flutter and a gentle groan to rumble from his chest.

You hadn't realized your hand was moving until you heard a low chuckle from Jungkook, and you quickly moved your hand away from your breast and down to your side to rest against the bed. Jimin drew another sweet noise from Kookie as the flicked his tongue against one of his flat nipples, pulling it into his plush mouth and toying at it with gentle teeth. He continued his way down to his waistband as he knelt to pull Kookie’s jeans all the way off and toss them away. Jimin paused with his fingers right at the edge of Kookie’s blue boxer briefs, his eyes finding yours. “Want me to stop, Noona?” While you’d love to see what that pretty mouth could do to Jungkook, you realized you’d much rather have it work on you instead. “Come here, Jimin,” you replied, reaching out for him. He crawled up onto the bed and made his way to you, dropping wet open-mouthed kisses up your leg, over one hipbone, against your belly button, and between your pink-clad breasts before he reached your mouth again and hungrily kissed you. His body was hot and firm as he pressed it down onto yours, his fingers in your hair and his hips rolling sinfully against yours, groans tumbling freely from him between kisses and flicks of tongue. At the sound of a different groan, you pulled your mouth from Jimin’s and your eyes found Kookie standing beside the bed, his hand pressing and stroking over his very evident erection underneath the blue boxers. His lip was caught between his teeth and his chest heaved with every labored breath. Swiftly you reached out at smacked his hand, not missing the sudden flash of anger in his eyes as you admonished him: “Now, now, Kookie. Did I say you could touch yourself?” The look in his eyes told you he would only play along for a little while, but he answered anyway in what he hoped was a tame enough voice to placate you. “No, Noona, but you look so delicious laid out there, and I’m aching to touch you…or taste you…anything…” If Jimin wasn’t still situated between your legs, you would’ve rubbed them together to try and ease some of the ache there, so you settled for pressing yourself up against him instead, drawing a gasp from him once again.

Gently pushing Jimin to lie down beside you, you sat up and motioned for Jungkook to kneel on the bed in front of you, placing his hands flat against his thighs. He was astride your knees, his dark gaze never leaving yours as he watched you. Starting from his knees, you very slowly danced your fingertips up his thighs, fingers barely ghosting over the blue fabric stretched tight over his twitching erection. You watched the muscles of his stomach tighten as your fingernails grazed over them and up and up until you found his left nipple, circling the tip of your pointer finger around the dark nub before pinching it gingerly. He growled softly, his hands curling into fists against his thighs as he shook with the force of trying to hold himself still and not leap on you then and there. Pressing his hands flat again with the pressure of your own against them, you laid back down and reached to undo the front clasp of your lacy bra and pull it away and toss it onto the floor. There had been enough playing for one night, and taking a deep breath before you spoke again, you said, “Ok…you want it so badly? Then take control.”

He was on you before you even had time to process exactly what had happened, and he chuckled as he tangled a hand in your hair and tugged your face to his, his eyes glittering madly, “You may be sorry you said that, Noona.” His mouth was harsh as he kissed you, tongue slipping between your lips as you gasped from the tug of one of your nipples by rough fingers. Kookie moved to your left side, while Jimin was on your right, and you could feel hands everywhere, stroking, scratching, pinching and soothing. You didn’t know who was who after a minute, and your body was loving every second of it. When one was kissing you, the other was licking and nipping at your collarbones and throat, fingers twisting a nipple or grabbing a hip firmly, and both of them pressing stone-hard erections against your sides. Pulling away from Jimin’s eager kisses, you moaned as you felt Jungkook’s long fingers sliding under the lacy fabric of your wet panties and gliding along your slick folds. He dipped two fingertips into your wetness for only a moment before he brought the glistening digits up to his lips, sucking them into his mouth with a groan. “So sweet…but I bet it’s even better straight from the honey pot…” Moaning at his words, you let your head fall back as you tangled your fingers in Jimin’s dark hair and pulled his wicked mouth tighter against your right breast. The cool air of the room hit your soaking heat as Kookie rid you of your panties and spread your thighs to make room for him to move between them. He took a thigh in each strong hand and pressed them over his shoulders as he licked a stripe up to your throbbing clit and sucked it into his hot mouth. Circling the aching bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue, he shifted and slid one long finger deep inside you, his dark eyes locking onto yours. He smiled wickedly, looking at Jimin as he spoke again, “Hyung…you should come taste this. She’s sweeter than any candy I’ve ever eaten.”

Lip caught between his teeth again, Jimin lazily turned his eyes to yours, a grin twisting his full mouth. “Really? Let me have some, then.” Spreading your legs wider so they could both lie shoulder-to-shoulder, Jimin leaned in and rolled his tongue in quick, teasing flicks across your clit. You almost choked on the sudden gasping breath that filled your lungs before it left you in a long moan, your fingers grasping at the comforter under you in a desperate attempt to grab onto something; anything to keep you from losing your sanity. Two beautiful boys stretched out between your thighs, dark eyes seeing only you, fingers slipping and sliding in and out of your wet pussy, naughty tongues twisting and playing over your aching clit—how did you get so lucky? Better yet, how the fuck were you gonna survive this?! Abandoning all rational thought for the moment, you gave yourself over to the pleasure, deciding not to worry about anything else for the moment. They each had two fingers knuckle-deep inside you, alternating fucking you shallow and deep, lips and tongues sucking and tracing patterns against your clit, over and over, pulling sounds from you that you were sure no human should be making. Lifting his mouth away as Kookie continued his torture, Jimin spoke up over the noises you were filling the room with, “Come on, Noona…give it to us. Cum for us! Drown us with your sweet honey, baby girl!” He lowered his head back down and both of them redoubled their efforts, your spine arching so violently off the bed you thought it would break and your voice cracking from overuse. You could feel them both moaning against your clit, fingers moving faster and faster, now in rhythm, the wet sounds of your pussy sucking them in and out filthily filling the room. Just when you thought you couldn’t take any more, you felt that spring in your belly uncoil and you came so hard your body bowed off the bed, fingers grasping the sheets so tightly it hurt, your voice no more than a weak shadow of its former self. Thighs trembling uncontrollably, breath stuttering in your chest, your voice wrecked from shouting so much, you tried to pull yourself away from them. Feeling their fingers slip out of you, you weakly raised your head to see them both licking your juices from each others mouths as they kissed, and if you hadn’t just cum harder than you ever had in your life, you might be twitching in need at the sight.

Closing your eyes for a moment, you fought to catch your breath and try to stop the trembling of your over sensitized body. You felt them both moving to lie beside you, pressing soft kisses to your shoulders and neck and temples as they waited for you to open your eyes. Jungkook spoke first: “Ready for more, Noona?” Yes, it was definitely gonna be a long night…


End file.
